


• We wasted our feelings, when we were young •

by mother_of_demons_ship



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 23:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_of_demons_ship/pseuds/mother_of_demons_ship
Summary: Zelda Spellman, we wasted our feelings, when we were young...
Relationships: Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith & Original Female Character(s), Zelda Spellman & Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Zelda spelllman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	• We wasted our feelings, when we were young •

**Author's Note:**

> I hope, that u like it❤ My inst @mother_of_demons_ship

Late at night, Zelda sits in her favorite bar again and washes down melancholy with a large glass of whiskey. She's alone, she's always been alone, at least as long as she can remember. Her heart had been broken many times, and now it was Zelda's turn to manipulate and destroy the feelings of others. She remembers only one person who has good memories, whom she does not blame for the breakup, who left by common consent. Zelda regrets that they missed this relationship, severed what could have been a sequel. There could be a happy outcome... But that's all in the past. Now she is the Director of the Academy of witches, she has a family and people close to her , and everything should be fine, but not her. The emptiness in her heart, cold bed, a cigarette and a whiskey, all the satellites of Zelda for years to come.  
She comes to this bar regularly, ordering the same thing, the staff no longer asks, but simply pours a glass of the most expensive whiskey, seeing as the red-haired woman goes inside.   
But today the wind of Greendale brought Lilith to the bar, a woman with an incredible smile and soft blue eyes. She smiled broadly as she entered and sat down at the bar, asking for a glass of wine. Looking around she has observed a familiar face and profoundly sad smiled, she decided to approach and say hello to a redheaded girl. Taking a glass of sweet wine, she went to Zelda, who had not noticed her presence, put her hand on the shoulder of the witch, who immediately jumped up:  
\- "Zelda, hi, losing your knack?"  
Zelda froze in place, not knowing what to say, but she gathered her will and said:  
\- "Lilith, good evening, I didn't expect to see you here. Yes, the day is not easy..." - she looked Lilith up and down and felt a lump in her throat.   
\- "You can keep me company if you want."  
\- "Just like old times. I don't mind..." - Lilith said. The dark-haired woman smiled softly and sat down opposite Zelda. Zelda immediately drained her glass of scalding liquid and asked to repeat the order. She felt a pang of sadness, she found it difficult to breathe, she did not have enough air.  
\- "So tell me, how are you doing, Lilith?"  
\- "Mmm, I'm fine, I work, I live here..." - Lilith stopped abruptly and looked into the redhead's eyes.   
\- "Well, have you found a life partner?" And Zelda's eyes filled with tears, but she wasn't weak enough to cry in front of her, in front of the woman, who had made her happy...   
\- "No, I have everything, a family, a job that I love...and wonderful lonely evenings. I don't need a companion, I'm used to walking alone." - Zelda smiled through the mist in her eyes. Lilith thought for a moment and then had a glass of wine:   
\- "So you're happy, Zelda Spellman?" - Lilith spoke the witch’s name gently, raising an eyebrow and looking into those deep green eyes.   
\- "I feel comfortable." - The witch tried to speak sharply, but what she heard in her head was different from the voice she had spoken.   
\- "I see," - Lilith said thoughtfully, and sat down with another glass of wine.  
\- "What about you, Lilith?"  
\- "I...I lost my love a long time ago and I've never felt anything like this again."- Lilith turned the glass over in her hand. -"A so, nothing new, Zelda, all on-old..." - and she emptied glass.  
Zelda watched carefully as her lipstick, unchanged from their first and last meeting, remained imprinted on the glass:  
\- "Strangely..." - Zelda asked, finishing her drink.  
\- "Zelda, this isn't very cozy, so maybe we should take a walk and get some fresh air. I think I'm going to kill the couple sitting at this table." - Lilith pointed at the people and grinned.  
A couple sat at a nearby table, hugging each other and gazing adoringly at their companion. They were as happy as Lilith and Zelda had been...  
\- "Oh, Yes, I'd better not make you angry." - Zelda grinned and got up from the table, putting on her coat.  
After leaving the bar, they decided to take a walk in the woods. They walked in silence, enjoying the scent of the night and autumn, each lost in their own thoughts. Lilith thought how wonderful Zelda smelled tonight. As Zelda walked, she realised that her biggest mistake had been to accept the separation and let her go. Zelda said nothing thoughtfully:  
\- "Lilith, do you remember that tree." - Pointing to a pine tree, Zelda looked at Lilith, who was staring at the tree with horror in her eyes, and stopped. Her legs seemed like rubber and her heart was beating at breakneck speed.  
\- "Yes, Zelda, I remember..." - Lilith lowered her eyes and decided to go to the tree.  
Zelda followed her. She was ready to catch Lilith if she fell. When they reached the pine tree, they saw the words "Zelda and Lilith forever." Lilith saw it and could say nothing, only the salty liquid trickled down her cheeks. She turned to Zelda and laughed through her tears:  
\- "Zelda and Lilith forever...When we were young, Zelda, we wasted our feelings..." - falling to her knees, the dark-haired woman began to paddle the leaves with her hands and started to sob. She wanted to tear apart, destroy the Earth and the memories associated with this woman. Because it's over, they're not together anymore, they're friends... "Friends" echoed in Lilith's head, and she lost touch with reality, flashed memories that eventually were forgotten and turned into snatches of phrases, looks and kisses. Once they stood near this tree, laughing and scratching with their fingernails on the bark of this inscription, which meant a lot to them. And now what? Friends...  
\- "Li...Lilith, please don't, I can't see you, how you are..." - Zelda couldn't say anything, the words stuck in her throat, she just sat down on the ground, put Lilith's head in her lap, and started stroking her hair, telling her it was okay. Unfortunately, the lump in her throat did not give her the right calm tone, she began to choke, cry and sob:  
\- "My dear, dear Lilith, do not cry, it's all right, time has passed, it's just a stupid inscription. Please say something..."  
\- "You were everything to me, Zelda Spellman. I loved you, you're the best thing that ever happened to me."  
said Lilith through her tears, and her heart clenched in pain - " thank you for the best memories" - and the tree burst into fire...


End file.
